As logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools, modules and/or equipment become more complex, the number of sensors and/or measurements available on a tool and/or drill string has become larger. Downhole sensors may be used to, for example, monitor the status of sampling tools and/or measure physical properties of an underground geological formation fluid. Example measurements include, but are not limited to, flow line fluid resistivity, flow line fluid pressure, flow line fluid temperature, pumped volume, flow line fluid density, flow line fluid viscosity and/or flow line fluid optical spectroscopy at a plurality of wavelengths. Even under minimal or nominal operating conditions, such sensors can generate large quantities of data.